legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian of Energy
Mythology article |image=Defiance-Texture-VampireCitadel-PillarSymbol-Energy.png |caption=The Energy symbol in Defiance. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen Defiance}} The Energy Guardian was the individual born to represent, serve, and protect the Pillar of Energy, one of the Pillars of Nosgoth. All Guardians belonged to the oligarchy of sorcerers known as the Circle of Nine. Profile The Energy Guardian is the individual chosen by the Pillar of Energy as its guardian. As the title suggests, the pillar grants its guardian to manipulate energy. These energies may vary from biological processes to magic. As proven from the battle with DeJoule and The Original Guardian of Energy, the guardians have the ability to manipulate fire and electricity. Abilities The main ability of the Energy Guardians,as the name suggests is to manipulate the energy, throughout the series,many different uses of this capacity have been seen.Next,the uses shown in the games by the guardians will be named and those given by declarations. DeJoule DeJoule demonstrated a wide variety of skills in Blood Omen. *Showed the ability to throw fire at high temperatures (blue fire) *Showed to be able to manipulate the energy to give it a definite shape (spheres),so she is able to create different objects with energy. *Demonstrate with the energy of his body and the aura that surrounds him, abilities such as: Drain the energy of whoever is close to it, blister the skin,sterilizing the cells of creatures,etc: "Her field of magical specialty is the harnessing and manipulation of energy. This practice has, over the years, altered her physical makeup somewhat. Her body glows with an intense blue light, constantly caressed by tongues of flickering energy.This magical aura has an insidious effect on anybody standing nearby - sapping their energy and blistering their skin, sterilizing cells, etc. Because of this, Dejoule wears a heavy robe lined with insulating fabric which contains her magic. When forced to fight, she'll rip her robe off and let the energy shine through ... In this form, she is nothing more than a glowing humanoid female shape, with sparks and arcs of energy whipping around her. " His most powerful skill known is the energy dome: "Kain discovered that a large dome-shaped shield of red energy was expanding outwards, instantly altering any creature it came into contact with into monstrous demonic wretches. The shield incinerated at least one settlement as it expanded, and transformed any local geography into rock and lava.The magic of Dark Eden even altered the weather, creating storms of flame that Kain observed raining down from the sky:" "Magic seethed and shifted. I watched the dome of energy as it expanded, absorbing and recreating, consuming life and leaving behind only a twisted parody." "I knew that this Dark Eden I had trespassed upon would continue to grow until all of Nosgoth was consumed." "I passed through the wall unharmed. It seemed the magic only preyed on things that were alive and pure. Or, perhaps it simply decided that I was twisted enough." "A tower stood in the distance. From its apex spewed the vortex of energy that shaped the lands below." Kain in Blood Omen Original Guardian of Energy The Original Energy Guardian only showed 2 skills: *Sky Fury. *Tempest Cloak. Daniel Cabuco describes the powers of the Guardian of Energy as: "Ability to draw energy and manipulate it to power objects / devices." References 1) Blood Omen : Legacy of Kain FAQby Siliconknights. 2) The Lost Worlds : Dark Eden by Divine Shadow. 3) So many questionsby luke27,in DCabDesing. 4) Legacy of Kain: Defiance Primal's Official Strategy Defiance-EarthForge-EnergyGuardian.png|The original Vampire Energy Guardian BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-011.png|The Martyred Guardian of Energy BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-026.png|The final Energy Guardian, DeJoule (facing camera) Browse Category:Mythology Category:Mythology/Guardians Category:Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Defiance